


mirror reverse

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Parent AU, Ryoken has Feelings™, or yokai, other tags will be added as I go, relationships with a ghost, suddenly wisteria ghost story has a plot??, unless otherwise stated none of the oneshots will go together, we just don't know stay tuned for the next installment to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: A collection of canon divergent pieces, character studies, and random AUs too short to be left on their own.New Story: Ryoken outs himself as Revolver after getting jealous of a goddamn plushie.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. three

I. Playmaker is a thorn in Hanoi's side that refuses to be plucked or ripped out by force. No effort to locate him ever goes rewarded. He's like a phantom in the network, just a rumor whispered at night. There one moment--tangible, touchable--and gone the next. If no video evidence existed, if no voice recordings could be found, Ryoken could almost believe he didn't exist at all.

II. There is something about Playmaker he is drawn to. Playmaker's skill in combat and ability to hold Ryoken's interests keeps him hungry for more and more and more. The digital world is and always will be a fiction, but there must be some truth in the personality Playmaker pushed. Just what did this stubborn persona look like in the real world? Is he still in school? College perhaps? What drives him to play hero for an incident he has no involvement in? Just what is he fighting so hard for?

III. Ryoken's breathe hitches and stops altogether the moment Playmaker drops his reason for fighting in threes.

 

2\. denial

"Has he shaken you so?" his father asks, taking notice of his wandering mind. "Does your heart ache for him that much?"

Ryoken's lips twist and he hesitates before he looks up. His father's expression is carefully neutral and his demeanor carefully patient. Ryoken can't tell if his father is upset with him or not and that makes his heart ache all the more.

"I..." He can feel his hands shake the more anxiety that drips into his veins. He bites his lip, crosses his arms, and turns to pull up a series of digital data screens he can barely register through a haze of wisteria-colored memories. "...no. It's nothing."

There's a stretch of silence and then his father sighs and says nothing more.

 

3\. crush

"Revolver-sama?"

He doesn't know why he panics and shuts down his research with the speed of someone hiding porn, but he does and realizes his mistake just a little too late. To his credit, Spectre says nothing about it, but there is a teasing smile on his lips that has Ryoken shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Ryoken insists before the questions can even start. He realizes he's digging his own grave, but can't stop himself from making it worse. "Nothing at all."

Spectre raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Ryoken struggles with an excuse in the face of Spectre's silent judgment. "Yes. It's just...re...search." 

"Research?"

"Yes. Research. About the...Ignis...and Playmaker has it so..." The more he talks, the more amused Spectre becomes. Ryoken eventually slumps at his terminal and covers his face with his hands. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Spectre takes in Ryoken's embarrassment and chuckles. He moves to stand by his master's side and offers him a gentle head pat to console him.

"I believe this is called a crush, Revolver-sama."

Ryoken looks up at him with wide eyes and stares, looking paler by the second.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Spectre asks and taps a few buttons to drag the windows Ryoken hid back into view. Various questionable pictures of Playmaker pop back up and Ryoken makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeak. "I'm sure we can find more credible sources than fansites and forums filled with horny teenagers...oh. You've...made accounts for these."

Ryoken's face burns. "Please don't tell anyone."

 

4\. obsession

It's not long before his other commanders catch wind of his peculiar interest in Playmaker's identity. He handwaves it as simply being a necessity. Playmaker has the escaped Ignis, the only being in existence that knows the whereabouts of the Cyberse. In order to retrieve the Ignis and destroy the A.I.'s for good, they have a need to strip Playmaker of his skin and find the user hidden beneath him. The hero has such a sense of justice that a plan as drastic as this one--the Anothers--is perfect for drawing him out into the open.

It's a solid excuse, but unfortunately, no one buys it.

"It's concerning, but...a little bit adorable." Vyra says and he's never been more thankful for his avatar's inability to emote. She studies him carefully with a hand resting on her cheek and offers him a tiny smile. "Well, you are 18..."

Ryoken feels a tiny piece of himself die when Faust nods his head in agreement.

 

5\. flutter

The sight of cool green eyes fills his body with such an ache he thinks his heart might give out trying to sustain him. His lips stretch into a wide grin and he clutches the device in his hands just a little more tightly. Ten years is too long, but he's finally found him. His little wisteria ghost has grown into such a beauty that Ryoken finds himself replaying the recording again and again just to drink in the sight of him for a little while longer. After all this time, that scared, dying boy he called out to all those years ago finally came back to him. There is something tragic in the notion that he returned not as a friend but as an enemy, but instead of lamenting their fate, Ryoken feels excitement.

 

6\. Wish

A long time ago, in a place not so far away, Ryoken held out a hand to one of the hurting kids and that one has been by his side ever since. Loyal, perhaps to a fault.

Perhaps...perhaps he can do the same for this boy. And maybe, just maybe, they can...

 

7\. wisteria

Fujiku Yusaku is his wisteria ghost.

It doesn't take long to locate him. The uniform he wore in the recording was a dead giveaway. Ryoken is still somewhat amused how Yusaku chose not to hide his face during a clear break-in. Perhaps he was relying on his collaborator to disable the security feeds and thus never felt the need? Regardless, they hadn't accounted for secret cameras and so thanks to Yusaku's negligence, Ryoken had only been one image search away from discovering his identity.

And discover him he had. Fate liked to play melodies and this latest one drifted up from Stardust Road in the form of Yusaku idly seated outside a food truck, engrossed in his work. A laptop is laid out before him and he sits there, slender fingers dancing across the keys. He never looks up from it and is none the wiser to Ryoken's presence.

It seems Yusaku hung around another of the Lost Incident's victims, one Kusanagi Shoichi, older brother to the hospitalized Kusanagi Jin. By day, Shoichi runs the food truck and makes really nice tasting hotdogs and by night, he works behind the scenes helping to erase Playmaker's tracks and provide backup in any way he can. Two victims collaborating with each other makes sense and really, that's a terrible threat that needed to be dealt with immediately.

Ryoken says nothing about it and visits them whenever they stop by.

 

8\. hopeless pt. 1

Ryoken is a horrible, terrible, coward of a person for sneakily staring at Yusaku the way he does. No matter how many times he visits, no matter how much he steels himself to face his fate or rehearses his lines in the mirror, the moment he sees Yusaku sitting there completely absorbed in his work and wholly oblivious to how pretty he looks doing it, Ryoken's mind goes blank and he ends up speaking to Shoichi instead. If the other man notices his frequent glances at Yusaku or his lingering stares before his eventual departure, he never says anything about it. But Ryoken still believes the vendor knows, somehow. Call it his intuition or, maybe, it's how sometimes he mentions how the seat near Yusaku is open.

Regardless, he becomes a regular customer because of this.

 

9\. hopeless pt. 2

The food truck is parked in its usual spot again. So, as he's fallen into the habit of doing, Ryoken gears up to head down and shamelessly steal glances at Yusaku for a few minutes. As he's heading out the door, however, a voice stops him.

"Going on another date, Revolver-sama?"

Ryoken freezes and turns back to see Spectre watching him with a knowing look.

"It's not a date." Ryoken insists and fiddles with locks of his hair, unconsciously trying to make it look nicer than it already does. "I just want a hotdog. That's all."

Spectre's grin widens and he offers him a slight bow. "I don't think the hotdogs will care what your hair looks like, but make sure to speak with him today."

Ryoken flushes and slips out the door before he can be teased any further.

 

10\. fear

He could never speak to Yusaku, not when the other held such hatred towards the ones responsible for his suffering. He would always be just a phantom in Ryoken's world for as long as his world lasted.

 

11\. just a fairytale

Yusaku is beautiful in his silence, in how unabashedly committed to his ideals he is. He seems so soft highlighted by the rays of the afternoon sun and his eyes are so much brighter and livelier than a camera or avatar skin could ever hope to capture. No matter how many times he sees him, the ache in his heart never lessens. He's never satisfied with just one glance or two or three. Yusaku never notices him and Ryoken never tries to be noticed. He wants more than he deserves, more than he knows he can have. But he still comes and he still pines and then he doesn't.

And he wishes he still could.

 

12\. melody

"Is this alright?" Spectre asks and glances at him with a pinch of concern. "We still haven't uncovered Playmaker's identity yet."

Ryoken remains silent. He stares off into the distance as his mind drifts into a sea of memories against his wishes. Soul-searching eyes the color of riches, the smell of hotdogs drifting in the sea breeze, a lingering stare at a pretty face he'll never see again, the sound of a tiny voice crying out to keep speaking to him...

Fate plays a melody and Ryoken understands what he can't have and that he has to let go.

Even though he really, really, really wishes he didn't have to.


	2. Stardust Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no plot
> 
> it's exactly what it says on the tin (albeit flowery)
> 
> just something incredibly self-indulgent I wrote because I'm complete and total garbage

The sea is set ablaze in clouds of stardust. His mouth slips open a little in wonder and his eyes widen just the slightest in awe. When Ryoken made that silly promise to him a few days ago to show him what it was like to walk amongst the stars and to breathe in starlight, Yusaku hadn't thought it would be something as breathtaking and otherworldly as this. It's like a living, breathing painting, a Mona Lisa cast in a sunset of pinks and oranges. He leans forward to take it all in, the only thing stopping him from swimming in the cosmic glitter being the safety railing pressing into his stomach. He can taste the salty sea breeze on his tongue and feel the bite of the cold railing sinking into his palms. He shivers despite wearing a jacket, but doesn't back away until a hand timidly slips over his. It's warm, comforting, and the gentle laugh that slips into the breeze fills his chest with a pleasant warmth. Yusaku's attention drifts and he catches his companion staring, not at the sea and all its beauty, but at him and only him. Their fingers tangle together and a shoulder lightly bumps against his as the other draws nearer.

"Do you like it?" Ryoken asks, voice a pleasant hum against the backdrop of waves hitting the shore. His gaze is soft, but there's a hint of pink dusting his cheeks and Yusaku wonders if he's embarrassed somehow. "I promised you starlight. Did I deliver?"

Yusaku smiles faintly and offers him a hum and a little shoulder bump back in response. "Mm. I've heard about this phenomenon before but never thought I'd see it up close. It's really...amazing."

They turn, eyes catching each other's gaze and their eyes shimmer in fondness.

"Good. I've seen this sight so many times, but with you, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time." A hand slips up to caress Yusaku's cheek and Ryoken's voice drops to something low--something secret, barely above a whisper--as he draws himself nearer. "I think I could do this forever. Just you and me, here together."

Yusaku softly snorts, amused by the declaration, but his cheeks color a faint pink despite himself and he stumbles over a reply regardless. "Y...You're ridiculous." 

Yusaku begins to feel anxious when Ryoken's eyes briefly fall to his lips. Those silvery-blue eyes of his are always so intense, so emotional. They reflect his soul like mirrors and lay all his emotions out in the open. It makes Yusaku squirm to be gazed at this way, like something precious, like something loved, and someone cherished.  

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryoken asks, lips quirking into a little smirk. His fingers slip from Yusaku's cheek to press underneath his chin and Yusaku's heart races. "I can be less ridiculous if you want."

Yusaku turns a little, his free hand's grip on the railing tightening. "Do you even know how?"

Ryoken's head tilts as he leans in. "Not really."

Lips press against his and a fire blooms in Yusaku's chest. He's never been kissed before and so never knew what to expect, but Ryoken's lips are soft and slick and taste of the cherry blossom balm he likes to carry. It's surprising but nice and Yusaku finds himself pulling away from the railing to lean into the touch, unintentionally deepening it and eyes slipping closed. 

That sets off a spark and the kiss breaks briefly, just long enough for Ryoken to pull Yusaku into an embrace and tangle fingers in his hair. 

" _Yusaku_."

He calls out his name in a voice so breathy and fond it makes a little moan slip out Yusaku's throat. Their noses nuzzle together and then Ryoken's lips are back where they belong, pressed against his in soft but fervent caresses. Their breaths intermingle and Ryoken's hands seem like they're everywhere, caressing him and touching him like he can't get close enough to him. They muss up his uniform and his hair and force moan after breathy moan to mix with his and paint the air in song. 

" _Ry-Ryoken_."

There's a shift and Yusaku's back presses into the railing. His hands run from Ryoken's chest up to curl around his neck. There's another pause, a brief intermission. They both pant like they've run a marathon, but Ryoken's eyes are still hungry and Yusaku is intent on letting him continue.

"You're _gorgeous_." is all Ryoken offers before his lips roll over Yusaku's and then break away to trail kisses around his jawline and down to his neck.

"Y-You're embarrassing." Yusaku's gaze averts but then all he sees is stars when teeth sink into his neck. " _Ah!_ "

He grabs a fist full of Ryoken's hair and squirms from the nibbling sensation at his neck. The little love bites don't hurt, but there's enough of a bite to bruise and he's thankful the other has the sense to target a place that can be easily covered. Still, it's maddening and he doesn't know how much more he can handle. Luckily, the fates show him mercy because Ryoken exchanges teeth for lips and moves to crash back into his all over again. 

"Is this." A kiss. "Okay?" And yet another.

Yusaku would have given him the most deadpan stare if he wasn't such a hot mess at the moment.

"Isn't it." Ryokan's tongue rolls against his lips. "Too late." And yet another that turns into something of another nose nuzzle. "To ask me that?"

They break apart and breathe. Both are so hot and bothered and absolute messes it's a wonder they can still stand. Ryoken's clothes didn't suffer quite as much as Yusaku's, but his hair is in disarray. Kissing is surprisingly exhausting, Yusaku finds.

"Forgive me later?" Ryoken asks and has the audacity to give Yusaku a little wink.

"You're an idiot."


	3. wisteria ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken falls for a pretty boy at an early age. Strangely, no one else is ever able to see him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to make that descriptor I used for Yusaku more literal and thus we have this whoops

1\. Ryoken is eight years old when he has his first crush. RIP

For as long as he can remember, there's been a great, old wisteria tree living next to his home that he frequently plays under when not doing school work. It's imposingly tall and can be eerie under moonlight, but its gentle, swaying branches and blooming flowers are always a comforting sight and he always feels so at ease sitting under it. He never quite feels alone when near the tree and considering how odd his home life is, it's a nice retreat to have.

All he really has for family is his father and his father's assistants. His mother died long before he was ever old enough to remember her face, so she’s something of a mystery to him. There are pictures of her hidden in photo albums scattered throughout the house and sometimes he'll dig one up and idly flip through it, see her smiling face and gentle eyes, and wonder what she was like. His father never really talks about her and his assistants apparently didn't know her for very long, but there's a picture of her in his father's home office and sometimes he'll catch one of the assistants, Kyoko, giving a little greeting to her, like she was actually there and not just a picture frozen in time. So Ryoken thinks his mother must have been a good person and loves her anyway. 

As for his father, he's a terrible workaholic. He's a very important person who works for SOL Tech and is constantly needed practically around the clock. As a result, he very, very rarely ever leaves his work (even while at home). In his stead, two of his father’s assistants, Kyoko and Aso, often accompany Ryoken and tend to his companionship needs. Both assure him time and again that his father, despite being absent so much, does in fact love him very much and everything he’s working towards is to his benefit. Ryoken believes them because he has no reason not to, but even still, he finds it lonely without his father around and wishes he could see him more. To try and keep this gloom at bay, however, Kyoko and Aso go out of their way to plan fun days for him and shower him in all the love they can give. They play games with him under the wisteria, teach him a bit about their line of work here and there, and sometimes, if the weather is extra nice, Kyoko will even read him fantastical stories of princesses and dragons and whimsical wonderlands ruled by cards. They aren't related by blood or even by marriage, but with the loving way they treat him, it almost feels like having older siblings.

For a while, this is fine. He has his special spot under the wisteria, he has Kyoko and Aso to play with, and on rare occasions, sometimes even his father tears himself away from work long enough to spend a little time with him (no doubt due to Kyoko's chastising). However, one day, something changes and it isn’t fine anymore. Ryoken isn't sure what caused the change, but it has to do with whatever his father is researching, he knows. For the past few weeks, his father has remained holed up in his office with a warning to not disturb him for anything and took Kyoko and Aso with him, leaving Ryoken completely alone. 

Even at this age, he understands how important their jobs are and so he doesn't try to sneak in, peek at their research, or complain, but even still. It's lonely without anyone around and he hates it. He hates it a lot. Enough to cry when he's sure no one can hear him.

It's on one of these days when he seeks solace under the wisteria (to quietly cry and try pulling himself together) that he meets him.

"Is something wrong?"

Ryoken doesn't recognize the voice at all. It comes so suddenly and it’s so close by that he jumps and scrambles to wipe away his tears.

"N-no!" he hastily insists.

The other person gives a soft exhale but remains silent otherwise. When he thinks his hasty scrubbing is enough, Ryoken looks up from the book he was previously trying to read, blinks, and then stares. The person the voice belongs to is a bit older than he is (probably in his teens, at most) and is wearing a flower patterned furisode dyed in the same colors as the wisteria tree above them. He's...very pretty, Ryoken decides, with his long lashes, bright green eyes, and pastel colored hair. Probably the prettiest boy he's ever seen, to be completely honest.

A breath of time passes and he realizes he must have been staring for too long because the pretty boy in the furisode frowns and narrows his eyes down at him.

"Is there a problem?" the boy asks. His monotone way of speaking hardly changes, but there's a pinch of apprehension present and Ryoken wonders if he's offended him somehow. "You've been sitting under my tree crying for the past thirty minutes and it's grating. Either tell me what's wrong or leave."

The boy is incredibly blunt and kind of mean, but Ryoken is still too fascinated by his sudden appearance to really care about that. He’s like, some kind of pastel angel.

“Who are you?” he asks, when he finds his voice again. He shifts his posture a little so he has a better view of him. “Where did you come from?"

The boy crosses his arms. “I asked first.” 

Ryoken pouts a little but acquiesces and points at his house a few feet off. “Kogami Ryoken and I live over there”

The boy pauses but then releases a sigh. “No. I know who you are. You sit here all the time. I meant this.”

The boy kneels down to sit on his knees and leans over to poke a finger at Ryoken’s tear-stained cheeks. Ryoken makes a little noise in protest, face going pink.

“What happened to make you so upset?” the boy continues.  
  
Ryoken presses himself against the tree to put some distance between them because the boy is really, really pretty (especially up close) and makes his stomach do this weird fluttery thing and he doesn't really know what that means. He turns away a little, trying not to stutter (and, well, failing).

“I-it’s nothing!” He sounds a bit too squeaky for his liking so he clears his throat, wracks his brains for an excuse, and tries again. "I uhm...it's...pollen?"

The boy gives him a deadpan stare and Ryoken fidgets.

“I-it’s kind of dumb.” he continues and picks at the pages of his book. "Really dumb."

The boy sits back a little to give him more space. “Obviously not. You were crying over it.”

He's reluctant to spill his guts to a total stranger (even such a pretty one), but he doesn’t want the boy to become even more annoyed and disappear before Ryoken even has a chance to learn about him.

“I’m just...lonely, I guess.” he finally says and deflates a little. “Dad isn’t around much and Kyoko-neesan and Aso-niisan don’t play with me anymore.”

Ryoken can feel his eyes welling up with tears again and he wipes at them, feeling annoyed at himself. His father has important work. He understands that. He really, really does! He just...he just wishes they could all make time for him, too, like they used to.

A hand settles on top of his head and gently ruffles his white hair.

"...I understand." the boy replies, rather quietly. "I suppose it's fine then."

There's movement and then the boy is sitting down beside him, furisode splayed out in pretty curves. His eyes close as he leans against the tree.

"Fujiki Yusaku." he offers up.

Ryoken blinks up at him and tilts his head, a bit confused. "Hunh?"

"My name." the boy says and opens one eye to stare at him. "I don’t tell just anyone, you know.”

Ryoken stares for a moment as he processes this, but then his eyes sparkle and he sidles up to Yusaku’s side in wonder, book left abandoned.

It's Yusaku's turn to fidget. “H-hey.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around before?” Ryoken asks, oblivious to Yusaku’s slight discomfort. “Didn’t you say this was your tree? Are we neighbors? How old are you? How come you’re all dressed up?”

Yusaku holds up a hand and sounds a bit exasperated. “C-calm down a little. You ask too many questions for someone so small.”

Ryoken pouts and furrows his brow. “I’m eight. Of course I’m small.”

“Ask less. I don’t want a headache.” Yusaku huffs and then holds up a finger. “You can have one a day.”

Ryoken would feel more disappointment if it weren’t for the implications of what Yusaku said.

“I can see you tomorrow?” 

Yusaku hums in answer as he nods. Ryoken positively beams and Yusaku ruffles his hair a little again, smiling so faintly Ryoken isn't sure it's there at all.

“By the way, that counts as your one question.”

“No fair!”

In the end, Ryoken convinces Yusaku to give him three questions instead of the one (and to make the one question not count towards his limit).

One, Fujiki Yusaku doesn’t remember his real age. He only knows that time has stopped for him and that he's been 16 for a very long time.

Two, Yusaku doesn’t like being noticed. He doesn’t go out of his way to draw attention to himself, but normally he isn't noticed like this anyway. He won’t, however, say why he appeared to Ryoken or even how he knew Ryoken could see him to begin with.

Three, the wisteria tree Ryoken likes to sit under is Yusaku’s. He doesn’t elaborate on why, just that this land is his home and that's all Ryoken needs to know. 

 

2\. My name is Kogami Ryoken, I'm 8 years old, and apparently I see dead people???

It takes Ryoken a month to come to terms with the fact that Yusaku only appears to him and no one else. Whatever cataclysmic event caused his father to lock both himself and his assistants up in work for weeks on end finally ended. He was immediately showered in apologies and hugs and promises to never leave him alone like that ever, ever again upon their return. While he was appreciative and did feel loved from the sudden overload of attention he received, ever since Yusaku appeared to him that day under the wisteria, Ryoken hadn't felt as bad from their absence. Yusaku was always there to talk to and even though he was bad at pretend games, kind of shy, and had a poor storytelling voice, the boy still made an effort to play with him. Because of that, Ryoken really, really likes him (even though he still doesn't understand what the flutters in his stomach mean). So, it was only natural that he wanted everyone to meet Yusaku so they could like him, too.

That...went about as poor as anyone could expect.

-x-x-

_Kyoko kneels down and presses a hand against Ryoken's forehead, worry pinching her expression. "You don't feel too warm. Hm...maybe there's more lasting repercussions from us not being around enough than I thought..."_

_She mumbles to herself and idly pets his hair. Ryoken turns to look up at Yusaku, confused and a bit upset that she can't see him._

_Yusaku simply studies Kyoko and says nothing._

-x-x-

_Aso's brow furrows and his lips dip into a deep frown._

_"A...boy, you said?" he repeats hesitantly. "...in a furisode?"_

_Ryoken nods and tugs at Aso's lab coat while pointing in Yusaku's general direction._

_"Yeah! He stayed with me while everyone was working." Ryoken continues and tries to make Aso follow him to where Yusaku is quietly leaning with his arms crossed against the tree. "He's nice, sort of. I promise!"_

_Aso kneels down, cups Ryoken's face with both hands_ , _and peers into his eyes in an uncomfortable stare._

_"A-aso-niisan?"_

_"You don't seem feverish." Aso mumbles and gently makes Ryoken tilt his head upward a bit as he continues to study him. "Kyoko mentioned something about this before, though... Ryoken, are you feeling lightheaded at all?"_

_Ryoken frowns and pushes at Aso's hands because he doesn't like being squished and fussed over like this when there's nothing wrong with him. Everyone else is the one being weird!_

_"N-no, I'm fine! Can't you see him?" He pulls himself out of Aso's grip and rushes over to Yusaku's side. "He's right here! You really can't see him?"_

_Aso's frown only deepens and Ryoken wisely backs down. Something is wrong here. Why...why can't they see Yusaku? He's so pretty and graceful like the princesses in his storybooks. How could anyone **not** see him?_

-x-x-

Yusaku tries to shrug it off as nothing to get worked up over, but Ryoken is still upset and a bit disturbed by everyone's lack of care towards his new friend. Eventually, he outright asks Yusaku about it.

"How come I'm the only one who can see you?" He sets the book they were reading together down in his lap and looks up at Yusaku with a troubled expression. "There's a reason, right? They wouldn't really just ignore you, would they?"

Ryoken must have looked fairly distressed because Yusaku's initial annoyed glare melts before it can really form.

"...how to put this..." Yusaku hums in thought. He reaches over and forces the book closed, sensing a long conversation at hand. "You're...special. I appeared to you because I wanted you to see me. So you're special in a way other people aren't."

Ryoken blinks and looks confused because that really didn't make any sense to him. "Special? What does that have to do with anything?"

Yusaku opens his mouth to reply, but pauses and closes it. He brings a hand to his chin and tilts his head to look up through the wisteria branches.

"It's not my intention to scare you, but there's really no other way to say this, is there?" Yusaku looks back down at Ryoken and keeps his voice carefully calm. "Ryoken, how familiar are you with ghost stories?"

"Ghost stories?"

"Mm. You know, haunted houses and evil spirits and all that."

"Oh." Well, yes. He's heard plenty of those before. Mostly from Aso (although Kyoko doesn't like it). "What about them?"

Yusaku maintains his calm as he lifts his hand and shoves it through the wisteria tree without any warning.

"Well." he says, like part of his arm isn't currently elbow deep inside a tree trunk. "I am one."

 

3\. Plot twist: Yusaku can actually leave his tree omg

Ryoken is ten years old when he first discovers that Yusaku is, in fact, not bound to his tree and can freely roam around his house, if he so wished. Yusaku never really talks about himself and never bothers to try and announce just when he's going to poke his head through a wall or pull Ryoken into a hug from behind like some kind of eldritch beast ready to drag him into a hellscape, but Ryoken doesn't mind too much. It's fun to learn about his secret friend. Like how he's generally fairly quiet even with Ryoken there to chatter away with, but doesn't hesitate to respond and offer up his own topics to keep Ryoken interested. Or how he never really changes his expression or vocal inflections that much unless he's flustered or tired from ghosting around. 

Ryoken, oddly enough, still has the same strange fluttery sensation in his stomach whenever Yusaku is near, but decides at some point that it's a good thing. Because even though it's a weird feeling, a fountain of happiness accompanies it.

He just really likes Yusaku, he decides is the answer. This just must be what it's like to have a friend.

 

4\. Oh wait

Ryoken is thirteen years old when he realizes what the fluttering in his stomach actually means and also realizes, with growing horror and endless embarrassment, that he's been crushing on a dead man for the past five years. 

 

5\. Okay but Yusaku is a cute dead people so this is an okay way to live tbh

Ryoken turns fifteen and everyone in the house collectively agrees that Ryoken is too old to have an imaginary friend. The only problem with that being Yusaku isn't imaginary (he hopes) and is very much real. He can touch Yusaku, talk to him, play duel monsters with him, and even smell the flowery scent that drifts around him at all times. As Yusaku once put it, Ryoken is just special. The others remain convinced that something is wrong with him, however.

"Ryoken, honey." Kyoko addresses him with a sweet enough smile, but her tone bellies an oncoming lecture. "I know you like playing with your friend, but don't you think you're getting a little too old for pretend games?"

Ryoken watches as Yusaku leans back a little from his seat a top Ryoken's computer terminal and tilts his head. He's silent like he always is when someone else is around. He's never once spoken in front of another person and sometimes Ryoken wonders about it, but Yusaku is a very special friend of his. He won't abandon him just because someone else can't see him.

"It's not pretend." Ryoken responds and maybe he's imagining it, but Yusaku's lips curve upward just the tiniest bit. "You're right, though. I am too old for imaginary friends, but I don't have one so there's no issue."

Kyoko's smile becomes strained and she leans forward to gently place her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you have a lot to deal with considering Dr. Kogami's...condition," Ryoken tenses and she rubs his shoulders a little to try and soothe him. "But this isn't a very healthy way to cope. Aso and I are just worried about you."

Ryoken understands her concern, but he shakes his head a little anyway. He has no way to prove Yusaku's existence to them outside of inventing some device that would magically allow Yusaku to be seen even by people without a second sight, but that's fine. He doesn't need to prove Yusaku's existence to anyone. It's not like Yusaku wants to be seen anyway.

"Don't be." Ryoken insists and forces his tensed shoulders to relax. "There's nothing wrong. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm trying to create an avatar. I'd like a little privacy."

Kyoko makes a sound like she's about to argue and her grip along his shoulders tightens, but she just sighs and lets him go.

"If...that's what you want." she says and turns to leave. She stills at the door, however, and turns back to him. "You haven't eaten yet, right? Why don't I make us dinner? I'll come back when it's ready."

Ryoken...feels guilty when she turns back to leave. Yusaku doesn't offer anything but a hum at her departure. The way his furisode spills over the terminal's sides is kind of hypnotizing to stare at, but really, everything about Yusaku is hypnotizing. From the graceful way he moves to the way he speaks to the way he slips over to seat himself in Ryoken's lap--wait.

No really, _wait_.

Ryoken blinks and the spell he was under breaks. Yusaku...what?

He must have said that last part out loud because Yusaku's lips quirk upward and he huffs in what almost sounds like a laugh.

"The view is better from here." he supplies and snuggles into Ryoken's chest, making Ryoken's face flush in the process. "Is this a problem?"

"N...not at all."

Only it kind of is because, as he has mentioned countless times before, Yusaku is _really_ pretty and Ryoken _really_ likes him. Like a lot. Like the big, dumb, mushy crush kind of way and he doesn't think Yusaku understands that. Otherwise, he probably would not be doing this right now.

Yusaku slips a hand down and entwines their fingers together and lets out a content sigh, as if to mock him.


	4. Ryoken gets a hotdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryoken tries to get a hotdog. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped

"I'll have one Fujiki Yusaku please."

Yusaku pauses and Kusanagi's tongs snap rather loudly in response. The silence that spills between them afterward feels like eons passing. Eventually, Kusanagi looks up, takes note of Yusaku's gradually reddening cheeks and inability to answer, and then leans to peer down at his customer through narrowed eyes.

"...he's not on the menu." Kusanagi replies in Yusaku's place and clicks his tongs again. He uses them as a pointer and points the greasy ends at the menu down below. "As you can plainly see on the board, we only sell food and coffee. Pick one."

Ryoken looks like he's trying very hard not to dissolve into a puddle as he struggles to maintain eye contact with Kusanagi (whose attention he likely had not meant to garner but now fully had). His confidence from before evaporates as his face flushes and he stumbles over his words, as if only just now realizing how ridiculous he sounded. 

"He, uh...he is a food?"

Out the corner of his eye, Kusanagi sees Yusaku put his face in his hands and turn away slightly. He'd feel sorrier for the boy if he wasn't 90% sure this was planned in advance by the both of them.

Kusanagi takes a breath. He's happy for Yusaku. He really, truly is, but this is too much.

"Don't...don't ever come to my stand and say that ever again or I'll shove a burger into your eyes."

Ryoken opens his mouth but seems to lose his nerve and turns away, face absolutely scarlet. 

"R...right..."

Yusaku, despite his very clear mortification, peeks down at Ryoken through his fingers and hesitates for a long moment.

"Did you..." he eventually begins and Kusanagi feels apprehension pool in the bottom of his stomach as Yusaku shifts almost shyly. "have a...topping preference?"

Kusanagi's head whips around to pin Yusaku with an incredulous stare.

" _Yusaku._ "


	5. wisteria ghost pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a ghost, Yusaku is oddly lively, but Ryoken is glad to have him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*

6\. a soft Yusaku

 

" _No_."

Ryoken's hands are swatted away from the keyboard before he can so much as attempt to finalize the work he's made on his avatar. He frowns a little and turns a questioning gaze onto Yusaku (who is still using him as a chair) only to see his ghostly companion's expression pinched in dissatisfaction, lips puckered into a tiny pout. 

Ryoken doesn't know what the deal is, but bites back an amused chuckle at the sight and asks. 

"What's wrong with it?"

Yusaku turns and gives him this incredulous look before tsking. "I know I said to be careful with the older ones, but do you not own a mirror?"

Ryoken blinks, eyebrows rising in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

Yusaku huffs and runs a hand down his face.

"Fix the face."

"What?" Ryoken isn't sure if he should feel offended or not. "Why?"

"Because. Your face is too..." Yusaku searches for a word, seems to give up, and looks away. He sounds a bit flustered. "Just change it."

Ryoken's eyes narrow. "Is there something wrong with my face, Fujiki?"

Yusaku turns back to him, eyes avoiding his, and it's interesting because Ryoken never thought a ghost could blush, but Yusaku's face certainly is a bit pink.

"...mm." Yusaku nods once and then hides part of his face behind the sleeves of his furisode. "You're...too pretty. It'll draw too much attention. Just change it, okay?"

... _oh_.

 

7\. but also a scary Yusaku cuz ghost

 

Flustered, Ryoken relents and works to morph his avatar's face from his own visage to something completely unrecognizable, as per Yusaku's request. He takes Yusaku's suggestions, incorporates some of his own aesthetics and ideas, and frequently double checks with him before completing an edit. Eventually, Yusaku settles back against him and hums, looking pleased. 

"Better." Yusaku praises. "Much better."

Ryoken lets himself relax and considers the bulk of his work done. The change, to be perfectly honest, is probably for the better because his avatar (christened Revolver) looks far more intimidating without any discernible facial features to point out. His hair bleeds into a dark red, copper-colored bullets dangle from his ears, and the yellow sclera that make up his avatar's eyes makes him appear completely inhuman ("Like a yokai." Yusaku had mused with a sly smile). His creation is a bit uncomfortable to look at, but it fits his purposes and Yusaku seems to approve. So, he finalizes the changes and sets to work picking apart the avatar's code so he can insert one of his own.

Yusaku rubs a finger against his lips in thought as he quietly studies Revolver. "What is the purpose of this artificial body anyway?"

Ryoken falters in his typing and has to backspace a bit to correct a line of code he messed up. It seems a little ridiculous that after all the fuss Yusaku put up with the avatar's face, he didn't actually have a clue what the thing is for. Just as well, Ryoken supposes. It's not like they've ever sat down and had a chat about just what it is his father does. He always assumed Yusaku knew something about it, but then again, his father's home lab is the one place Yusaku will not wander into.

"My father lost some of his experimental A.I. and I'm helping him get them back before they cause any damage." Ryoken explains and frowns a little at a few lines of code. "They escaped into the network and..well, you know he's sick. Thousands of people access the server every day so I'm putting together a team to, well, scare everyone off so we can recover the lost data without any casualties."

Yusaku laughs and it's so sudden and tiny and cute that Ryoken actually stops and stares because he isn't sure he actually heard it or not. Because Yusaku doesn't laugh. He smirks, makes coy remarks, and occasionally teases, but never finds something amusing enough that he actually outright laughs. Not like that.

"Did you just...giggle? At me?"

"A little." Yusaku replies through another titter.

Ryoken's eyebrows knit. "Is there a problem with something I said?"

Yusaku turns a mysterious smile up at him, eyes shining. 

"I just think it's cute." he says and reaches up to ruffle Ryoken's hair. "You think you can scare people away when I'm the one who could drag them down to Hell."

His fingers trail down Ryoken's cheek to tilt his chin up and he leans a bit closer, teeth barred like he's going to sink them into Ryoken's neck.

"Or, _eat them_."

The room suddenly feels colder and Ryoken swallows around a lump in his throat. He doesn't feel particularly scared (Yusaku has and always would be his safe haven), but his thoughts have taken a bit of a lewd turn and he's wondering what it would be like to let Yusaku--

"Is that supposed to scare me, Fujiki?" Ryoken says, face burning.

 He grabs Yusaku's hand and pulls it away. Yusaku is pouting at him when he's able to properly face him again.

 "...maybe."

 Ryoken huffs. "Well, it didn't. You're about as harmless as a kitten. Try harder next time."

 " _Keh_."

  
8\. that feel when you take a long walk on the beach with your dead boyfriend

 

It was interesting to see just how far away from his tree Yusaku could travel. Yusaku himself didn't seem to know exactly what his limits were, but from their few careful experiments, they deduced that his reach encompassed at least the length of the beach, if not further (which is pretty far considering both their homes sat atop a tall hill complete with a long, winding path).

It’s good for Yusaku because that means he’s not helplessly trapped like all the ghost stories seemed to suggest a spirit had to be. And it’s especially good for Ryoken because it makes leaving the house to go on little dates with his ghost boyfriend leagues easier.

Ryoken's face flushes at the thought.

He doesn't know when it happened, exactly. The two of them just sort of fell together like matching pieces of a puzzle. They started holding hands when no one was around to see (or, rather, not see and then pelt Ryoken with questions he couldn't answer). Yusaku took up the hobby of plopping himself into Ryoken's lap while he worked on either school work (Yusaku is especially helpful with History) or coding (which Yusaku is picking up on). They took long walks together to different places nearby and they stargazed, etc. It's just something that kind of happened one day and neither questioned it, both content with letting it happen and seeing where it went.

"The breeze is nice today." Yusaku comments. He inhales the ocean air and steps away from Ryoken to better survey the glistening sea. "The ocean waves are calm, too. It's nice out here."

Ryoken watches Yusaku as he steps to the edge of the sea, his furisode gently moving in time to the breeze. Seafoam gently laps at his feet and the way the sunlight hits him makes him glow in fiery sunset colors. Yusaku closes his eyes and lets out a pleased sigh.

He's absolutely gorgeous. 

Some might consider a second sight a curse, but seeing Yusaku standing there enjoying the splendor of the ocean, Ryoken marvels at how lucky he is and considers it a gift. He doesn't know what he'd do without Yusaku.

Ryoken smiles, joins him at the edge, and then slips his hand into Yusaku's. Their fingers entwine and Yusaku leans against him, content with the ocean spray that's hitting them.

 

9\. Baby Bonus: Ryoken and the Spooky Tag Game

 

Ryoken is ten and a half years old when Yusaku teaches him how to play onigokku, or demon tag. (Or his version of it, at least.) And it goes a little something like this. One person plays the part of the demon (the one dubbed as “it”) and counts down from a high number. The rest of the players hide and once the demon has finished counting, they go on a hunt for the others. If someone's hiding place is uncovered or if the hider catches the demon lurking around, they can run to avoid being tagged. The general object of the game is to stay away from the demon or else they would be devoured once caught. The game ends when either the demon gives up or everyone has been captured (and whoever is captured first plays the part of the demon in the next game).

It's on a dreary, rainy day during a rather uneventful weekend when Yusaku brings it up. He's just won yet another round of duel monsters against Ryoken and after a quick little explanation of how Ryoken could better utilize his monsters and effects, they decide to play something else.

“Isn’t tag more fun with more people though?” Ryoken looks up at Yusaku questioningly and sets aside his deck. "There's only you and me..."

Yusaku waves a hand at his scattered deck and the cards evaporate into thin air. Ryoken isn't sure where they disappear to, but it's a neat trick that always manages to make him stare in wonder. Yusaku is pretty cool!

"Aso-niisan and Kyoko-neesan are here, aren't they?" Yusaku says more than asks. "They're convinced I'm not real. They could play with us."

Ryoken perks up. "Oh, right! They think you're imaginary now. That's not really fair..."

Yusaku shrugs. 

"It's better than having them assume something is wrong with you." he says and then stands. He straightens out his furisode. "Ask them to play with us. I'll come with you."

"Okay!"

Ryoken hops up and flashes Yusaku a smile, which he returns with a head ruffle. The two then make their way out of Ryoken's room and into the kitchen where Aso and Kyoko are making a batch of coffee and a few light snacks.

"Kyoko-neesan!" Ryoken calls and hops up onto one of the bar stools beside her. Since meeting Yusaku, he's gotten scarily good at sneaking up on people and his sudden appearance startles her and Aso both. "Aso-niisan!"

They jump but relax at seeing Ryoken's large round eyes peering up at them.

"O-oh, Ryoken." Kyoko sets down her half-empty mug of coffee to reach over and ruffle his hair a bit in greeting. She smiles. "I thought you were playing games with your friend?"

Aso turns from where he's chopping up lettuce and hums to show he's also listening.

"I am, but we're tired of dueling and already played chess a bunch." Ryoken explains. He swings his tiny legs back and forth. "We wanted you to play a game with us!"

"We..." Aso mumbles.

Kyoko flaps a hand at him and gives him a stern look. He shakes his head a little, but says nothing more on the subject and goes back to chopping lettuce. Kyoko lets out a tiny huff before returning her attention to Ryoken with a gentle smile.

"Oh? What kind of game?" she prompts.

"Tag! It's a special kind of tag, though. Yusaku taught me how to play." He states this proudly and Yusaku nods his approval from his place beside him. "Will you play with us?"

"Ohhh, tag sounds like a lot of fun! We'd love to play with you." Kyoko says. She turns to Aso. "Right?"

"Ahh, I haven't played tag in a long time. Not since I was still in school." Aso states with a wistful tone. He sets his knife down and goes to remove the white apron he's wearing. "Sure. I'll play a round or two."

Kyoko turns back to Ryoken, who looks positively delighted with their answers. "What are the special rules?"

Ryoken runs through Yusaku's added rules, which essentially consisted of what happened to the losers as well as areas that were off-limits (namely outside and Dr. Kogami's office).

"That's simple enough." Aso says and Kyoko nods. "So, who's it first? Did you want to?"

Ryoken actually kind of does, but Yusaku already asked to go first so he shakes his head.

"Yusaku said he wants to be the demon."

Aso and Kyoko share a concerned look that Ryoken doesn't understand, but don't argue with the choice. They all disperse to find hiding locations with Ryoken making Yusaku promise not to peek before he dashes off. He runs through the house, putting himself a great distance away from the kitchen. Yusaku's voice and the steady fall of his counted numbers gradually fade until Ryoken can no longer hear him.

' _Where should I hide?_ '

As he makes his way from room to room, he considers each area before moving on to the next but doesn't find anything to his tastes. He briefly entertains the notion of ducking inside his room, but ultimately decides it would be too obvious. After a quick dash through the living room and into an adjoining hall, he spots a sliding closet no one ever really uses and slips into it with a decisive click.

' _He'll never find me in here._ ' he muses to himself, giggling just a little as he huddles into a corner.

Then, he quietly waits.

And waits.

And waits still.

The closet is a bit stuffy and nearly pitch black aside from a sliver of light that peeks in from the crack beneath the doorway. It's a little eerie because it's deathly quiet, but he tries not to let it bother him. The only sounds he can hear are the distant splats of rain pitter-pattering against the windows.

There's no footsteps, no sounds of breathing. Nothing at all to indicate that someone might be approaching. He shifts a little, legs feeling a little stiff.

Yusaku has the ability to touch objects and move them if he so desires, but he generally doesn't so as to not cause trouble for Ryoken. So, he likely wouldn't go after Aso or Kyoko first (if at all). He would immediately start searching for Ryoken once he finished the countdown and then together they would seek the other two out. But that should have already happened by now. 

' _Maybe my hiding spot is too good?_ '

Just when he thinks he ought to chance a peek outside, a soundless shadow slowly moves past the closet doors and blocks the light. Ryoken holds his breath and remains very still, but his heart takes a leap and a gasp slips out when the closet doors violently rattle like someone has pounded a fist into it.

It must just be Yusaku messing with him, right?

When the doors violently rattle again, Ryoken starts to doubt because Yusaku might be a ghost, but he isn't cruel and his attempts at scaring Ryoken in the past were always halfhearted, silly spooks. Still, who else could it--

When it happens a third time and he begins to hear nails scratching at the door, Ryoken wishes he hadn't picked this closet to hide in to begin with. Whatever presence is standing outside taunting and toying with him, it isn't Yusaku. 

It couldn't be, right?

Against his better judgment and survival instincts, Ryoken hesitantly calls out to them.

"Yusaku?"

The scratching nails stop and the shadow backs away and Ryoken blinks, fear subsiding a little.

"Yu-"

The closet doors bang again and he lets out a little shriek.

"St-stop!" he yells at them. Something bangs against the door again. "This isn't funny! Go away!"

The door scratching resumes with a renewed fervor and the closet door begins to slowly slip open.

"N-no!"

He scrambles to his feet and slams the door shut again. Whatever is on the other side is pulling, however. It's raking its claws against the wood, scratching and breaking and trying to peel the door off so it can crawl inside with him and...and...

He doesn't know what it wants. He doesn't even know what it is.

Tears pool in the corners of his eyes as he desperately tries to hold the door shut. He shouldn't have spoken. Maybe it already knew he was in here, but he definitely should have just stayed quiet. He doesn't know how far Aso or Kyoko or Yusaku are and doesn't think he can be heard by anyone regardless.

' _Please just go away. Please leave me alone._ '

" _Get out._ "

The tugging and fierce scratching stop all at once and Ryoken blinks his watery eyes, smiling at little at recognizing Yusaku's voice. Relief floods him.

"Yusa--"

"I said. _Get_. **_Out_**."

The air feels weird all of a sudden, like some kind of territorial aura radiating from somewhere nearby. The shadow at the door shrinks and Ryoken stares at in confusion. Yusaku sounds...he's never heard Yusaku sound like this before. His normally calm, soothing voice is livid and...and really scary. 

The shadow disappears completely. Then the door is suddenly forced open before Ryoken can register what's going on. He looks up to see Yusaku standing there, face pinched in worry.

"Yusaku?" His voice is small as he speaks, bottom lip quivering and eyes burning with unshed tears. "What...Yusaku?"

"I had no idea..." Yusaku starts. He opens his mouth to continue but hesitates and looks at a loss for words. "I..."

He kneels down and pulls Ryoken into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." he settles for and rubs at Ryoken's back. "The rain messes with my senses so I never felt that thing slip inside... It almost hurt you. I'm sorry..."

Ryoken doesn't understand what happened or even why Yusaku is apologizing when it's clear that wasn't his doing. Whatever that thing outside was, Yusaku scared it off. Yusaku saved him. 

He wraps his arms around Yusaku's neck and lets his tears fall, quietly hiccuping sobs into Yusaku's shoulder as Yusaku continues to rub at his back. They stay like that for a little while until Ryoken feels calmer and he pulls away to wipe at his wet cheeks with his sleeve.

"Wh-what was that?" 

Yusaku's frown deepens and his eyes take on a sharp edge.

"Something that doesn't belong." 

Ryoken makes a confused sound and Yusaku merely sighs in response. Instead of elaborating, he taps at Ryoken's nose.

"Caught you."

Ryoken scrunches his nose and giggles a little.

"That's not how you tag."

Yusaku pretends to look offended.

"It's a perfectly legal way to tag. Watch. Tag, tag." Yusaku says and punctuates each word with a series of pokes at Ryoken's sides, earning more giggles. "It, it."

Ryoken swats at Yusaku's probing fingers. "Th-that tickles, stoooop!"

"Nuh." Yusaku's lips twist into a mischievous smirk. "I caught you so I get to eat you now. Those are the rules."

"That's not fehehair! Yusakuuuu!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when am I gonna just label this as datestorm centric??? we just don't know


	6. parent au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i've been thinking about it a lot so i just wrote it 
> 
> take my offering of domestic, parent ryoyuu fluff

“Tousan, tousan!”

His eyes widen slightly as a white blur comes bounding out of the shadows and runs straight into his legs. It clings, tiny fingers digging into his slacks and tugging with an impatient excitement only a small child can possess. The sudden collision nearly throws him off balance and he has to take extra special care to not allow a single drop of the scorching hot coffee sloshing around in his mug to spill. He’d never forgive himself if even a tiny hair on that precious head was harmed in any way.

“Tousaaaaan!”

Once he rights himself and his heart has calmed down from its mini spike of fear, he glances down and sighs, gaze turning fond as he shifts the mug of coffee into one hand and sets his other against the little one’s snowy hair.

“You nearly gave me a fright.” he says and ruffles the child’s hair a bit. Not too much, though, lest he mess up his earlier handy work with the child’s neat braids. “What’s with all the running? Where’s the fire?”

The tiny child beams up at him, vibrant green eyes (so much like Yusaku’s) shimmering in a hopeful plea. “Play with me? I want to play chess!”

He pauses for a moment and considers. He has a meeting he needs to attend later, once Yusaku returns home and can take over childcare duty. He still has to change into proper attire for that, but knowing his daughter (his precious little Mirai) and her fondness for playing dress up (namely, dressing _him_ up), that would be ruined in a heartbeat. He’d end up covered in glitter again. _Tons_ of glitter.

“Mmm, I don’t know.” he muses a bit teasingly as he sets his coffee mug down onto the kitchen counter. “Isn’t it touchan’s turn to play chess with you? I wouldn’t want him to feel jealous.”

The little girl pouts and reaches up to grab his hand.

“But touchan isn’t here and I want to play with _you_ before work!” she insists. Her expression is far too adorable to ignore and he can feel himself dying inside. It’s unfair, really. “Pleeeeeease, tousan?”

Kogami Ryoken is many, many things. An expert programmer, an ex-cyber terrorist, a doting husband and father, etc. But he’s also incredibly weak to his own daughter’s shining eyes and innocent requests, which at her age are never-ending and frequently put him in odd situations. Like being covered in glitter or stickers.

“Wellll…”

He bends down and hoists the child up into his arms. Her arms immediately wrap around his neck and she snuggles into his hold because that’s her second favorite activity. As expected, the members of this household have lots of cuddling exchanges. He doesn’t mind it, though. It’s even better when Yusaku is involved.

“If you insist~” Ryoken gives in and his daughter gives a little squeal in excitement. Her grip around his neck tightens as she squeezes and he returns the squeeze with a soft chuckle. “So, what are you dressing me up in today?”

Typically, “I want to play chess.” meant “I want to play chess _after_ I make us both pretty.” and Ryoken has learned to expect this beforehand. Last time, he spent an extended period of time toting around a little Sailor Moon scepter and wearing a golden tiara on his head. Thankfully, he hadn’t had any work-related duties that day...

“A princess!” she exclaims, grin widening. Then her eyes widen and her mouth falls open, as if just remembering something important. “Oh! But it’s a different kind of princess this time, tousan.”

Ryoken’s eyebrows rise at that. “Oh? A princess, hunh…”

He shifts so that she’s comfortably held in one arm against his hip and he has a free hand to grab his coffee mug again. He takes a quick sip of it and his daughter makes a disgusted face.

“Tousan, that’s gross.” she says, tongue sticking out as she makes a little gagging noise. “How come you and touchan drink so much coffee? It’s bitter and ew.”

“It keeps us awake and focused, love.” he answers and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. “One day, you’ll probably drink it, too.”

Her disgusted face doesn’t change and she keeps her tongue held out a moment longer. “Blegh…”

Ryoken chuckles again and starts heading for her bedroom. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Besides, you like sweet things, right? You can make it sweeter.”

“Blegh.”

Ryoken’s lips curve into an amused smile, but he says nothing more on the subject as they enter his daughter’s room and he gently sets her down so she can get what she needs. He takes a seat at the edge of her bed and watches as she scurries off, long white tresses flowing behind her as she searches through her wardrobe

“So,” he starts, curiosity peaking as she pulls out a pair of tinted sunglasses and something a bright pink. “what kind of princess am I going to be today?”

 

-x-x-

 

Yusaku lets out a sigh as he steps through the front door and shrugs off his jacket to hang up on the coat rack. The day hadn’t been particularly hard, but working with intricate programming algorithms and various nitpicky clients (namely Ai because he gets fussy when Yusaku tries to mess with Cyberse World’s defense protocols) drains him after an extended period of time. It’s something he could have done in the comfort of his own home, but Kusanagi provided outside assistance today just like he used to back in his teenage years. So Yusaku spent the day with him since it’s been a while since they’ve hung out together, for one, and the elder has his own setup for this kind of thing elsewhere that’s better suited for VR missions, for two.

And three, his and Ryoken’s tiny angel of a child asked if it would be okay to change their chess day just this once. Originally, Yusaku was going to stay home while Ryoken went in to work early, but their daughter wanted a chance to show Ryoken what she’s learned and finally try and beat him in a game. So he talked to Ryoken and they changed plans. Yusaku hadn’t minded, really. He’s proud of her progress, after all. Maybe she even would win today...

The thought brings a tiny smile to his face.

“I’m home.” he calls out to the empty hallway, voice echoing slightly.

“We’re in the living room.” comes an answer.

“Touchaaaan!” comes another.

A small huff of laughter spills from his lips and he leaves his shoes by the entrance-way and continues on into the house and into the living room. No matter what kind of day he has, he knows it’ll instantly become better when he steps into this place. It’s warmth never fails to wrap around him like a soft hug. It’s something he’ll never grow tired of.

“What are the two of-” Yusaku enters the living room with a question and simultaneous greeting on his lips. But he stops and stares and tries to think of something to say instead when he eyes his husband and daughter, facing off against each other in a chess match. “...ah…”

Ryoken and Mirai are seated on the floor with a glass-covered coffee table between them. Atop it is a beautifully polished, wooden chess set and by the look of things, Ryoken is winning, as per usual. It’s a shame, too, because Yusaku knows their little girl is trying very hard to win, if the concentrated look on her face is anything to go by. But the state of the chess match isn’t what catches Yusaku’s attention. Rather, the massive fluff of a feather boa draped along Ryoken’s shoulders and the star-shaped sunglasses sitting atop his head had. Sitting on Ryoken’s side of the table, there’s even a closed pink hand fan idly sitting next to a half empty coffee mug and if Yusaku squints, he thinks he can see sprinkles of glitter dusting his cheeks.

He looks absolutely _ridiculous_ , but somehow, still charming. It’s a feat only someone like Ryoken can pull off.

Feeling the heat of Yusaku’s gaze, Ryoken glances up, sees Yusaku quietly staring at the feather boa around his neck, and his cheeks color slightly. Yusaku can hardly see it over the mass of hot pink wrapped around the man’s neck, but his demeanor is enough to let Yusaku know that Ryoken is a bit embarrassed.

“What?” Ryoken says, sounding slightly put off with his staring. “Like what you see?”

Yusaku doesn’t say anything but moves to join the two of them on the living room floor. He sits beside Ryoken and eyes the pink feather boa in interest. He’s struggling to keep his expression composed and Ryoken’s eyes narrow at him.

“If I hear one snicker, I’ll give you something to laugh about.” he threatens.

It takes Yusaku a moment to reply, but when he does, he can’t hold back a soft laugh. He tries regardless, however, and holds a hand over his mouth to smother it a bit.

“Mm, you look lovely.”

Ryoken huffs. He grabs one end of the feather boa and makes a show of tossing it over his shoulder. He grabs the pink hand fan resting against the table and opens it with a flick of his wrist to lightly fan himself.

“Of course I do. I’m a _princess_ , thank you very much.”

Yusaku can’t help himself and another laugh escapes him. Ryoken eyes him with a raised eyebrow and teasing glint to his gaze.

“I thought I said no laughing.”

He wraps an arm around Yusaku’s waist and pulls him flush against his side, practically dragging him into his lap. Yusaku makes a face at that because the feather boa is so poofy that it brushes against his neck and he has to complain.

“Ryoken, that _tickles_. Let go. I can’t even see you.”

Ryoken’s hold around him only tightens and he manages to lean over the fluff to press a kiss into Yusaku’s hair.

“Our baby said I have to wear it sooooo, no.” Another flick of his wrist and he snaps the fan back shut. “ _Suffer_.”

Yusaku’s lips pucker into something of a pout and he pushes at Ryoken’s chest with an elbow in a vain attempt at escape.

“You’re _cruel_.”

“Be glad it’s just the feathers tickling you and not me.” There’s a sly smile on Ryoken’s face and he sounds far too smug for his own good. “You’re lucky I’m in a game right now because otherwise~...”

At this moment, their daughter finally seems to come to a decision on her next move and picks up her Queen piece to move it back into a safer position. Once that’s done, she perks up and quick hops up from her seated position to fling herself into Yusaku’s arms.

“Touchan, welcome home!” she greets and snuggles into his chest. Luckily for Yusaku, Ryoken has to move away a little to give their child more space to properly snuggle him. “Doesn’t tousan look pretty? He said he’d wear it all day just for me!”

“Did he now?” Yusaku quirks an eyebrow up at Ryoken, who merely shrugs and takes another sip from his coffee mug. “I’m pretty sure tousan has to go to work soon, though.”

“He still said he’d wear it, though.” the little girl insists. She turns her big green eyes up at Ryoken and even if he had been planning on secretly taking it off before his meeting, now he’s doomed. Just totally doomed. “Right, tousan?”

Ryoken’s smile looks a bit strained at first, but he eventually reaches over to gently ruffle her snowy hair, gaze and voice fond.

“Of course.” he agrees and flicks his hand fan back open again with a quick snap. “I’ll make everyone jealous of how pretty you made me look.”

Their daughter giggles and Yusaku huffs out a little laugh of his own.

“Tousan is the prettiest princess, isn’t he touchan?”

Yusaku hums and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Always, sweetie, always. You should get back to your match, though. We can have a victory snuggle after you win.”

“Can we watch a movie, too?”

“Any movie you want.”

“Then I’ll definitely win!” she chirps and gives Yusaku one last squeeze before returning to her place across from Ryoken. She determined little face is too much. She’s so cute. “It’s your turn now, tousan!”

Ryoken snaps his fan back shut. “High stakes, is it? I won’t hold back then~”

Before Yusaku can manage to put some space between them, Ryoken grabs his waist and pulls him back to his side. He decides to be merciful, however, and readjusts the feather boa so it isn’t irritating Yusaku any more.

“Stay there. You’re my good luck charm.” is all he offers along with stealing a quick kiss before his attention returns to the chess match.

Yusaku shakes his head a little but relaxes into his hold and watches as the match progresses. He, of course, cheers for their daughter, but Ryoken doesn’t mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legitimately did just write this for the image of ryoken flaunting a feather boa i had in my head hahahaha


	7. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken outs himself as Revolver after getting jealous of a goddamn plushie.

The first time he sees it, Ryoken isn’t sure what to make of it. It’s during one of his many trips down by the seaside, where Cafe Nagi usually parks when it visits. He notices the thing as he’s walking up and silently running through a mental checklist of all the dialogue options he’s thought up to try in an attempt to maybe get a certain someone to notice him. This certain someone in question, Fujiki Yusaku, is at his usual post, fingers idly tapping away at his laptop keys and gaze trained on his screen. He has a drink and half-eaten hot dog set off to one side and on his other is…is...

Well, himself. Ryoken.

Rather, his VR form, Revolver, but it’s in plush form. It’s sitting up and is facing Yusaku’s laptop and has a tiny, smug grin stitched onto its face.

It’s…weird, walking up and seeing this and it gives him pause, mouth falling opening just a bit and eyes widening slightly in surprise. His legs still and he stands there for a moment too long just staring before he stiffly makes his way up to the counter. Even then, he’s horribly distracted while placing his order. He keeps turning and staring at the thing over his shoulder and his lips gradually start thinning into some kind of grimace when he sees Yusaku pull the plush a little closer. Kusanagi Shoichi, the cafe owner, must have realized what he kept looking at while fixing up his order because he rubs the back of his head and gives Ryoken an awkward smile and a laugh.

“Don’t mind the plush.” he says. Ryoken is somewhat startled and whips his head back around to stare up at the other man. “I know it’s probably weird, but kids are into all kinds of weird things lately. Can you believe they actually made merch for those cyber terrorists? Anyway, it’s my fault. I got him that as a joke, but he...really likes it.”

“ _Likes_ it?” Ryoken repeats.

The thought makes his cheeks warm and he’s not sure if it’s out of flattery or some other emotion he’s not going to entertain. To that, Kusanagi merely shrugs helplessly and laughs again.

“He’s a little...not a people person, but I promise he’s a good kid.” he continues in Yusaku’s defense. “There’s worse things for him to be into, I suppose.”

Ryoken raises an eyebrow at him. “Worse than cyber terrorism?”

Kusanagi frowns a little. “I meant just liking a plush of one, but when you put it like that…”

Ryoken turns back to eye Yusaku again and feels something hot and icky coil into his gut when he sees Yusaku pull the plush into his arms. There’s a rigidness to his shoulders now and a twist to his lips. By all accounts, this shouldn’t bother him, but there’s just something about the way Yusaku takes care with handling the plush that makes a lump form in his throat and heat rise up his neck. His stomach is in knots and he feels sick and not at all hungry anymore.

“Right. Excuse me.” Ryoken mumbles back a reply and takes his bagged order before making a quick retreat back up the cliff-side.

-x-x-

The second time he sees it, he thinks he might be coming down with a fever. Yusaku is seated at his usual place with his usual food items set beside him and once again, that accursed plush is sitting next to him on the table. This time, however, it seems Yusaku has a new addition to his table of items because sitting in the Revolver plush’s tiny lap is an even tinier Borreload Dragon. Yusaku’s expression (or lack thereof) isn’t any different, but there is a moment when he briefly glances away from his computer screen and readjusts both plushs’ positions with a very, very small, might actually not even be real type of smile.

Ryoken bites down on his lip and stares down at the ground, feeling so hot that he swears he’ll melt. Before he can, however, someone clears their throat and his head snaps up to see Kusanagi watching him from his place behind the cafe counter. He has one eyebrow raised and a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“See something you like?” he asks slowly, curiosity and an edge of something somewhat dangerous dripping from every word. “You’ve been standing there for a while now.”

Ryoken’s eyes flick Yusaku’s way and find the other hasn’t looked up at either of them once. It brings him some relief because while part of him does wish for Yusaku to notice him, the other is absolutely terrified of it happening. He takes a breath and forces himself to finish walking up to the counter, a hand moving to rub at his temples.

“Just...have a bit of a headache, is all.” he settles for saying.

Kusanagi doesn’t seem convinced but doesn’t call him out on it either. Ryoken places his order, Kusanagi fixes it up, and once the exchange of goods and money is settled, Ryoken quickly tries to leave. However, he’s unable to stop himself from having one last glance Yusaku’s way...

...just in time to see him placing a little kiss atop the Revolver plush’s head.

Ryoken sees red.

-x-x-

The third time, Ryoken comes somewhat prepared. The moment he notices the food truck parked out by the sea, he quickly makes his way down the cliff-side, stomps up to Yusaku’s table, and slams a plush of his own onto the table right next to the Revolver and Borreload ones.

“ _Stop it._ ” he demands, eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re driving me crazy so _stop it_.”

Yusaku’s head snaps up in surprise and his expression very briefly turns into one of annoyance, but then it shifts into confusion and then finally awe. He’s silent for a long moment as he stares up at Ryoken.

“...it’s you.” he breathes and had Ryoken been less angry, he might of realized what Yusaku meant by that. “How--”

“Here, for god’s sake.” Ryoken interrupts him by snatching up the Revolver and Borreload plushies and pulling them away from Yusaku. He then places the plush he brought (a little Playmaker plush the same size as the Revolver one) by Revolver’s side. “There now those two can be together and you can quit wasting your time on it and do it with the real thing instead.”

Yusaku’s eyes narrow as he thinks over this new development and then he blinks. “...you’re Revolver?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Ryoken says in frustration and crosses his arms with a huff. “So stop doing cute things with this stupid plush already! I can’t stand it anymore!”

There’s a beat of silence, Ryoken blinks, and then his face turns scarlet after realizing what he’s done.

“I…you...”

Yusaku startles him by standing from his seat. Oddly enough, he doesn’t look angry at all and still retains that awed expression he’d had before.

“So that’s why...it was you...”

Ryoken backs away, unsure how else to fix this. He hadn’t meant for this happen. He just wanted Yusaku to stop associating with that cursed plushie of himself. A bit frightened and out of ideas, he turns and starts quickly walking away. A hasty retreat is all he can think to do.

“Wait!”

To his horror, Yusaku calls out to him and starts following him so he does the logical thing and breaks out into a run.

“You didn’t hear that! Forget I said anything!”

“I will not! Just wait a second!”

Ryoken runs straight up the cliff-side path, but it doesn’t deter Yusaku from chasing after him and once they reach the halfway point, he realizes he’s made a grave mistake because the run up slows him down enough for Yusaku to tackle him to the ground in a last, desperate spurt of energy.

Neither of them have the energy to get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku just sits on Ryoken and refuses to let him up afterward. They discuss him being Revolver and also being that kid Yusaku met all those years ago while Ryoken is face planted on the ground. Neither are really unhappy about the situation. //brick'd


End file.
